Summer Day
by FinaIity
Summary: REQUEST - Sora/Kairi extreme PWP. slight OOC. AU


Summer Day

Author's Notes:

Another absolutely pointless lemon.

…Oh, and another thing. This story isn't very appealing to me, either. A request I got from my dearest cousin Bahar late one night when she said she craved "suckage." Enjoy. XD

/I\

- -

Sora sat in his bed, wondering. How could their adventure in Kingdom Hearts not have been teaching them a lesion regarding what they were about to attempt… again?

His thoughts continued, wandering off and thinking about what Riku had done while he was with Donald and Goofy. It was very fun, though. Fighting all of those bad guys, and saving Kairi was most of the fun. He felt like a real hero on an adventure, like the ones that he and Riku always talked about together. He wished Kairi would think of him the same way. His feelings for her grew every day, and within him was a roaring fire waiting to be unleashed.

Once again, then Kairi was awaiting the arrival of Riku and his goods for the boat. They were reliving their childhood memories, the time before Kingdom Hearts had intertwined itself and it's fate into theirs. They were going to continue their lives, the way it should have gone. Now almost 3 years older than they were back then, the teens of Destiny Islands weren't about to let something like that bring them done from discovering fun times.

The sound of the door opening was heard in his room, and the boy nearly fell back with his hands on the back of his head. He would have nearly slammed himself into the headboard had he not caught himself in time.

"Sora?"

That one word, and her heavenly voice was ringing through his ears constantly. It did take him a little while to respond, but he finally did manage to do it, despite the fact that he had been staring at her for a little moment there.

"Yeah? What do you need?"

He smiled, that trademark cheesy smile of his, with his hands behind his head. All laid back, that stupid carefree Sora was. He would never let anything get to him, huh? Oh well. That's a very good way to act. Never let anything get to ya. Kairi smiled at this, and closed her eyes and gave him a full-fledged grin. He looked so cute when you scared him. Always trying to look brave was what he was good at. It made her feel giddy whenever he had tried to protect her back when they were kids.

She took a seat next to him, and put her hands on both sides of his hips.

"Riku's still not back from getting our stuff, you know," she quickly blurted out as to not make him back off all of a sudden from the placement of her hands.

"You know Riku," Sora then responded, "he's probably too busy inhaling food, don't worry," his words were soon finished with a smile as Kairi giggled, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Haha, that's not true. Maybe he's just taking a walk around the island for old time's sake. None of us have gotten the time to do that in a while. We've been gone from home so long…"

Her words trailed off as she collapsed on Sora's chest. His eyes widened for a second, but his quick thinking got him to wrap his arms around her petite waist before gently nuzzling the side of her neck.

"Kairi? What's wrong? Please don't be sad. It brings me pain when I see you like this."

Sora's words were soft, as if pleading her to stop.

"It's just that… Everything that's happened… It's scarred me. I can never look around here without remembering what happened to all of us. Oh," Suddenly he head snapped up, as her words were cut off by Sora's lips crashing onto hers. Eyes widened, she leaned into the kiss, relishing the feel of him against her. His hips ground against hers, and she moaned out and broke the kiss. Kairi was then pushed away, and pinned to the mattress with Sora hovering above her, his hands pushing her wrists down.

"Sora—"

Her words sere stopped short as he leaned down again, forcing back any words that were to come forth from her lips. Sora's lips slowly burned a fiery trail down her neck, and he slowly licked the valley between her breasts, and pulling off her shirt in the process.

Soon their clothes were completely discarded, as their nude forms were flat against each other, Sora still on top, with Kairi pinned underneath him. Questions were asked, assurance was made, and it was continued on. Sora had ravished her as much as he could before the real pleasure was to ensue. Yet, Kairi hadn't had the chance to return it. Guess now was the time.

With all of the strength she could muster, she pushed him back, and reversed the position she was in to give it to Sora. Both of his hands were pushed behind him and pressed against the oak Maplewood headboard, bound by one of Kairi's hands. A smirk slowly graced his lips as he viewed Kairi's lust for him. Her head was slowly dipped down, encasing him in her mouth. Sora tried to stifle the groan that was clawing it's way out of his mouth, but to no avail. The groan was heard, and it was loud.

Kairi started to lick the sides of his shaft, her tiny tongue licking it's tip, her teeth slightly biting him. His hips lifted as his back arched to give her even greater access, and she took him in whole. Slowly she pumped her mouth up and down, licking him, tasting him, her teeth scraping against the delicate flesh. Meanwhile, Sora was on the brink of insanity as he held his orgasm back. Kairi didn't want that, now did she?

'Cute little Sora. Trying not to come now,'

Her thoughts continued on as she tried her hardest to make him go over the edge, feeding him the abstract drug of her pleasure to him. Sora's body suddenly shook as he came, and Kairi let him out of her mouth, his cum exploding all over her. She licked it off, and pushed herself against him once again. An eyebrow arch was shot at him, and he instantly reacted by sitting up and laying her down.

Slowly he entered her, reaching her barrier. Kairi buried her face in the crook of his neck as he broke through, her muffled scream making it's way throughout the empty house. A groan surfaced out of Sora's mouth at the delightful sensation that shot through him when Kairi shifted. She moaned, and Sora's mouth was attached to hers once again, and his hips began to thrust in and out, creating a steady rhythm throughout their bodies. Any sound Kairi made from Sora's mindless thrusts was immediately swallowed by his kisses, sending them both to heaven.

After a while of continuing their lovemaking, they fell asleep in each other's arms,

The next day, Sora and Riku decided to "hang out" like they used to when they were younger.

"So, Riku, what were you doing yesterday? You never got the stuff!"

Riku only said one thing in a mocking girlish tone before Sora's shouts were heard along with laughter:

"Riku's too busy inhaling food, don't worry."

Sora then stopped his little hissy fit and questioned him.

"How much did you see?"

Riku only said one thing: "Not much..."

-- END. --

Yes, I know this story sucked ass like no other, but shuddup! I wrote it in like 20 minutes. 


End file.
